


Holy Hard Nipples It's Cold

by RaidouKuzunoha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidouKuzunoha/pseuds/RaidouKuzunoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus and his disciples make a mess while training in the Sanctuary, leaving the poor Saints close to him victims of the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Hard Nipples It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrMh2r-ULys and has nothing to do with the fic
> 
> I'm so sorry

That day, Aquarius Camus had invited his two students visit the Sanctuary. Needless to say, once Cygnus Hyoga and Kraken Isaak arrived the only thing they did was train outside the Temple of the Treasured Urn. 

There were two major victims of such training: Pisces Aphrodite and Capricorn Shura; whose temples were the closest to the eleventh temple as they occupied the tenth and twelfth temples of the Sanctuary. Because of this, they experienced something similar to a snow storm thanks to Camus and his kids. 

The guardian of the Temple of the Twin Fish, however, did not mind the sudden wave of cold at all, as he was used to this kind of weather because he was Swedish. What he did mind was the snow freezing his roses, specifically the ones protecting the path to the Pope’s Chambers. To prevent this, he proceeded to use most of his morning setting up canopies on top of the roses to prevent their withering. After covering the final row of roses, Aphrodite wiped the sweat of his brow and decided it was time for a break.

He walked back to the temple which he was designated to guard and moved quickly to his room. Going straight to one of his multiple closets, which was filled with a numerous amount of blankets, he tidily folded the blankets one by one and piled them on each other. As he finally arrived to the desired amount of blankets he took them carefully with one hand and skillfully made his way out of his temple, through the Aquarius Temple, and finally arrived outside the Capricorn temple. Using his free hand he knocked on the door, which to his surprise had no response so he repeated the same sequence four times until he heard the door slowly creakingly open. Behind it was Shura, who strangely still had his pajamas on and a blanket on his shoulders. He clearly had no intention of getting up considering the cold, but who could blame him as he wasn’t used to such low temperatures as the Pisces Saint. 

A small snicker escaped from Aphrodite’s mouth. He hadn’t expected to find the proud Saint of the Capricorn temple in such a state. Aphrodite stepped into the tenth temple and closed the door behind him with his free hand as he stared at Shura who was slowly walking to the sofa. When Aphrodite reached him, he handed Shura the multiple blankets he was carrying. 

“You should set things up while I get us something warm to drink.” 

Shura understood what “setting things up” meant: “cover yourself and the sofa with all these sheets, so it’s warm enough for it to be comfortable to be sitting around in this cold.”

Aphrodite walked to his temple to get the necessary things to prepare hot chocolate at Shura’s. Back at the tenth temple, he walked straight to the kitchen where he prepared hot chocolate with marshmallows, carefully sprinkling chocolate powder on top of the chocolate foam. He took both the mugs and walked back to the living room, where to his surprise he saw not only Shura under the blankets but also…Deathmask? He was surprised that he somehow hadn’t realized such a rowdy man had entered the temple, but from the looks of it, Deathmask must have started freezing while getting closer to the Temple of the Mountain Goat, giving him no time to make some stupid remark once he got there. He probably had just settled himself under the blankets next to Shura right when he arrived. 

The Pisces Saint was about to complain on how he needed to go back and prepare more hot chocolate when he realized that the owner of the Capricorn temple was leaning on Deathmask, sleeping under his arm. The warmth must have made him a little too comfortable. 

“Hold this.” He said as he handed the mugs to the Cancer Saint, who held the mugs with an annoyed expression on his face: after all, he wasn’t known for being someone who would gladly comply to favors or orders. That, however, was one of the things the Pisces Saint liked about Cancer… Something about him being a complete asshole was weirdly charming. 

Aphrodite got under the blankets next to Deathmask -not that he really had a choice, after all there was no space at the other side of Shura- and took back one of the mugs from the Cancer Saint. He then leaned his head on Deathmask’s shoulder as he was used to. 

Once one of Deathmask’s hands was finally free, he hurriedly drank his hot chocolate. As careless as he was, however, he ended up burning his tongue after the first sip. Deathmask was ready to loudly shout some Italian insults when Aphrodite hastily turned his head towards him and planted a kiss on his lips; after all, Deathmask wasn’t going to think twice about making a racket- even if someone was sleeping next to him. 

“Did that make it better?”  
“No… but maybe you need to keep trying—“ Deathmask replied with a smirk, expecting more than kisses from the Swedish man he had curled up next to him, something which wasn’t going to happen… for now at least, since the other man in question was more interested in resting next to his companions at the moment. 

The three Gold Saints, content in the warmth shared between them, spent the entire evening huddled together against the cold weather.


End file.
